


Cherry Wine Mahogany Ghost

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Chucklevoodoos, Drawing, F/M, Rare Pairings, burial, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: Some Spooky Redrom Kurloz/Aradia for Caity_Ski ^v^
Relationships: Kurloz Makara/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	Cherry Wine Mahogany Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caity_ski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/gifts).



> Howdy!! I know the whole point of the exchange is smutty art but I don't draw nudity and sure as heck can't do anything explicitly spicy when I'm constantly around my family for the holiday season OTL I hope this is okay anyway!! If you pretend her skirt is covering the riding part lol >w>

<https://sta.sh/01woeqtgq5q>

> Why were you digging?
> 
> What did you bury
> 
> Before those hands
> 
> pulled me From the earth?

((Like Real People Do is a good Hozier song for these two))


End file.
